<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Death Hate by av2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406117">Love Death Hate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2'>av2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3LVL — Челлендж на ЗФБ 2021 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fanmix, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, spotify playlist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборка песен по пейрингу зивай (Зик/Ливай), так сказать вариант слешных отношений. Они получились не очень высокие, но все равно в конце кто-то помер.<br/>Дым, страдания, непонятная любовь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3LVL — Челлендж на ЗФБ 2021 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Death Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div class="spotify_sq">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>